The inventive concepts relate to silicon precursors, methods of forming a layer using the same, and methods of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, widths and spaces of semiconductor patterns have been reduced. Recently, three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor devices including vertically stacked patterns have been developed to improve an integration degree of semiconductor devices, so aspect ratios of recessed regions (e.g., contact holes or trenches) have been increased in the 3D semiconductor devices. Thus, it may be difficult to uniformly and conformally form a layer in the recessed regions having the high aspect ratio.